Soul Devotion
by KittyMay
Summary: On Hold - AU - She came as a girl with a big passion for revenge, she deceived anyone who stood in her way to success, she fell in love with a man who was the main obstacle. A world where betrayal, lust, love, secrets, power, money, death & life rules!
1. Prologue & Chapter I

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha!

**Summary:** AU She came as the girl with a big passion for revenge, she deceived anyone who stood on her way to success, she fell in love with the man who was the main obstacles. He was a man who was in charge of everything, he deceived anyone who he didn't like, he fell in love with a girl he shouldn't. A world where betrayal, lust, love, heartbreak, secrets, power, alter egos, death and life rules.

**Inspiration song:** T.H.O.R. by Siddharta

**A/N:** Please do remember that this is an AU story, which means that some of the characters will be OOC and OC. And please forgive my grammar mistakes.

**SOUL DEVOTION**

**Prologue**

_**Just another normal school year...**_

''Inuyasha Takahashi! Report to the principals office immediately!'' It was the first day of school and the principal of Kenji High has already been informed of ones students misbehave.

In the shadowed corner outside the school, two dark figures stood. One was smoking a cigarette and had silver hair, the other one with short black hair just looked at his friend and smirked while pulling a cigarette from his jacket. ''Yash my man, what did you do this time?''

''Beats me. Well I better get going before Prince Myoga will gets his panties in a twist.'' With that said the silver haired guy shrugged and took the cigarette out of his mouth throwing it on the floor and stepping on it, then making his way toward the entrance of the school.

His friend watched him all the way as he left while smoking a cigarette.

_**That brings another student to school... **_

''Hello class! We have a new student this year. Kagome, please do come in.'' A girl with black hair came in, a small shy smile on her face. She was new and she was nervous, that was at least how her fellow classmates saw her, in reality she was...

''Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi.''...the girl who could fool anyone.

_**And jealousy of women takes place...**_

''You didn't think I can shoot like this, did you Kikyo?''

She said as she threw the gun back to the girl with a face paler than a white wall. She smirked and grabbed her bag heading out of the dark alley.

_**When lust between two different yet the same people...**_

''I know you find me attractive Kagome.'' He said, leaning on her car as she opened the door of it and sat in the drivers seat. She rolled down the window and looked at him. Smirking she licked her lips and blow him a kiss to catch, which he caught and put it in his pocket on his pants.

_**Becomes something more...**_

''Baka! I love you so much! So don't you dare do this to me!''

''I love you to!''

_**Thus the apocalypse arrive...**_

Pressing her hard against the wall, he couldn't control his anger anymore. It was just too much.

''Why the fuck didn't you tell me that you were THE Kagome Higurashi! THE-'' but he was cut off when she yelled back.

''-I had my reasons! Now Inuyasha. Let. Me. Go. I need to do this!'' She said trying to get away from his hard grip, but no such luck.

''No! I can't, I don't want to! I love you to fucking much!'' He yelled in frustration, she just stared at him and then in the moment of passion they both kissed like there was no tomorrow. Rough, hard, full of passion was the kiss, full of determination, full of emotion, full of sorrow, full of devotion.

_**And in the end. The school year is nothing near normal.**_

**SOUL DEVOTION END **

**Inspiration song: **BOOM by P.O.D.

**SOUL DEVOTION**

**Chapter I**

A group of four people came through the entrance of the oh-so famous Kenji High. They all wore black leather jackets and on the left side of the sleeve you could see some kind of a symbol, that represented their gang.

One of the four particularly stood out. He, unlike the other three, wore a long black leather coat and had long silver hair and by the way he walked you could say that he was the leader. He also wore a small smirk on his face.

The hall that was a couple of minutes ago all loud, was now quit. You could only hear small murmurs and the echos of the shoes that came from the group of four people or as the students called them: the members of the Kenji gang, one of the most powerful gangs in Tokyo.

They passed the hall in all their might and glory. Almost at the end oh the hall the leaders eyes suddenly looked left, direct hit in to the gray blue eyes of a black haired girl that didn't look a bit familiar.

It seemed like the time stopped for the two. But it went on when she smirked and he smirked back looking away making his way to the other members of his gang.

**SOUL DEVOTION**

''Kagome, you know that when you smirk like that, that you look like the devil himself.'' It was more of a statement than a question.

Kagome, the girl that the statement was directed to didn't need to turn around to see who said it. She already knew who was behind her, so she just answered without a glance in a low voice.

''I know Ayame, I know.'' Her eyes never leaving the leader as he joined the other members of his gang. Seconds later the warning school bell went off and almost all students went to their first class.

Ayame knowing the girl very good, grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her toward their first class. Muttering something about day dreaming in the middle of a hall.

**SOUL DEVOTION**

In the dark corner outside the school, two dark figures could be seen, one was leaning on the wall, the other was sitting on the cold tiles of the alley, his head against the wall and his eyes closed.

The man that was leaning on the wall looked at his friend whit a small smile. ''So... checking out the newbies already Yash?''

The one named Yash opened his eyes and looked at his friend with smirk on his face as he remembered back at the girl in the hall. He licked his lips before answering. ''You know it Miroku.''

The first hour just started but the two didn't give a damn. The guy named Miroku just cracked a smile and took a drag from his cigarette, bringing all the smoke in to his body while enjoying every minute of it. Finally deciding that the cigarette was smoked he threw it on the ground stepping on it, then he continued with his talk.

''You know, Kagura told me about that incident in front of the school. It's the first day and you have already gotten some boy in to a hospital and I bet that Myoga will call you in to his office in a couple of minutes. You know I fell kind of sorry for him.''

''Feh. That boy was asking for it. And what is with that 'I fell kind of sorry for him' shit?'' Inuyasha asked looking at Miroku who just shook his head.

''Nothing Inuyash, nothing.'' He murmured while pulling another cigarette out of his pocket.

A small pause took over. Miroku and Inuyasha both just enjoying the intoxicate smoke of a cigarette. In and out. Smoke in, smoke out. But the silence didn't last long, because the schools speakers turned on and a female voice was heard, more precisely the bored voice of the principals secretary.

''Inuyasha Takahashi... Report to the principals office immediately. I repeat. Inuyasha Takahashi. Report to the principals office immediately...''

Miroku looked at his friend and smirked. ''Yash my man, what did you do this time?''

''Beats me. Well I better get going before Prince Myoga gets his panties in a twist.''

With that said the silver haired guy shrugged, playing along with Miroku's game. He took the now smoked cigarette out of his mouth and threw it on the floor. He stepped on it then made his way toward the entrance.

Miroku watched him all the way as he left while smoking a cigarette.

**SOUL DEVOTION**

_'What to do, what to write?...When will the damn bell ring? Ugh...' _Thought Kagome as she looked down at the blank peace of paper while chewing her pencil. _'1st class: Japanese, Teacher: Mrs. Pigman, Mission: write an essay ''What did you do during the summer break'' ugh this is such a corny title. I don't know what to write, this is so fucked up. Should I write down the truth or should I lie? Lie...'_ With that though in mind she started writing. Forty-five minutes flew by fast and the bell finally rang. Students in the class all stood up and put their stuff in to their bags. As they passed the teacher they gave her the essay. Kagome was the last. As she walked out she found Ayame and another girl waiting for her. She waved at them and they waved back.

''Hey Aya-chan!''

''Hey Kagome-chan. Come here I want you to meet someone. Kagome this is my friend Rin Himura. Rin this is Kagome Higurashi.'' She said, introducing them. Kagome was the first one who outstretched her hand in a proper shake.

''Hi! Nice to meet you!''

''Like wise.'' Said Rin smiling. ''I have heard lots about you'' She added.

At that Kagome arched an eyebrow and took a peek over at Ayame, who was smiling.

''Is that so, well then I'm going to tell you that everything you heard was not true.''

''Oh, so you aren't good looking, intelligent, strong, brave and funny?'' Asked Rin and Kagome just had to laugh, while the other two soon joined in as well.

''Ok. Guys. Which class do you have next? Mines Chemistry.'' Asked Ayame looking between her two friends.

''I think I have Chemistry to, or maybe Biology. I'm not sure, let me check.'' Said Rin while looking through her pocket to find her schedule. ''Here you are, you little rascal. Yep Chemistry is my next class. What about you Kagome?''

''The worst subject possible.''

''Math?''

Kagome looked at Rin with wide eyes. ''Yeah, how did you know?''

Both, Rin and Ayame looked at Kagome stunned.

''You aren't kidding? Right?'' Ayame asked in disbelieve, while peeking at her schedule.

''No, it's right here. 2nd period: Math, Teacher: Mrs. Fleewel.'' Said Kagome showing her schedule in front Rin's and Ayame's eyes. She then put her schedule back in to her pocket.

''So, um... are you guys just going to stare there or are you going to help me to find my classroom?''

''Well...-'' Rin began but was interrupted by Ayame.

''-it's on the 2nd floor on the left, classroom 14. We would love to escort you but our classrooms are on the other side.''

''Ok. Then see you after class.''

With that the girls departed.

**SOUL DEVOTION**

''Where the hell is classroom number 14?'' Kagome murmured to herself. She has been looking for the classroom for 10 minutes now. She looked at the paper one more time. _'2nd floor, left side, classroom #14, Where the hell is it?'_ She was so deep in her thoughts that she was unaware of a person that just came from a corner in a hurry. Because of the unawareness, there bodies crashed. Kagome a little bit faze looked up at the person that she crashed with. It was a woman, in about her early 50's, possibly a teacher of the school.

''Oh, I'm so sorry!''

''It's quit alright honey.'' Said the woman smiling, adjusting her skirt. ''The bell is going to ring any minute now, so we better get going. Don't want to miss class.''

''Yeah. But could you please help me. I've been searching for classroom #14 for the pass teen minutes and I just can't find it.''

''#14 you say?'' Asked the woman.

''Yes.''

''Well then come along honey. I will gladly show you. As you, I'm also in a hurry to get to that class. I'm Mrs. Fleewel. Your Math teacher.'' Said the woman as she headed down the hall.

''Nice to meet you. I'm Kagome, Kagome Higurashi.'' Said Kagome smiling as she followed the teacher.

Finally the two stopped in front of a room. If you listened closely you could hear that some racket was going on in the room. Mrs. Fleewel took a deep breath and looked at Kagome.

''Honey, please wait here. I'll call you in once I'll calm the students.'' With that she went inside, leaving Kagome alone in the big deserted school hall, listening to the teachers screaming in an attempt to make the students quit.

''Now that everyone and everything is settled I would like to start over.'' She took a deep breath. ''Hello class! We have a new student this year. Kagome, please, do come in.'' She mentioned toward Kagome. All students in the class watched in silence as she came in. Kagome took that as a good sign.

''Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi.'' She introduced herself and looked around the classroom then turning her head to as if asking her where should she sit.

''Ok. Now Where to put you. Hmm...You can sit next to Miss Taijiya. Sango, please raise your hand.'' A brunette girl raised her hand. She was quit a looker you could say, but something about her told you she was no good.

With a sigh Kagome made her way toward the girl and her seat. She plopped down and took her bags out of her bag. She looked at the brunet girl and gave her a little smile, while extending her hand toward her.

''Hey, as you know I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you.''

The girl just looked at her, in acknowledge nodded her head and then turned around looking at the teacher as she just started her lecture.

Kagome taken back by the attitude just raised her eyebrows and then also turned toward the front of the classroom.

Just when the lesson was starting to get ''interesting'' the door busted open. Mrs. Fleewel looked at the intruders that just interrupted her lesson.

''Mr. Takahashi, . How nice of you to join us.'' She said in a stern voice as the two students made their ways in there usual seats.

''Yeah, well you know how we are.'' Said Inuyasha as he put his legs on the desk.

''Yes, Mrs. Takahashi. I'm fully aware of yours and your friends behavior. Now class, please lets move on.'' Giving one last glare to Inuyasha she turned back to her lecture.

Inuyasha just sat back smirking, because he knew he had won this round. But a moment later a shiver ran trough his body and he looked on his left, right in to the grey-blue eyes of the girl from the hall.

Kagome was a bit amused with the all commotion going on in the class and when Mrs. Fleewel went back to her lecture she just could not take her eyes of the silver haired guy. And when he looked right at her, her heart just skipped a beat. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Mrs. Fleewel called her name, an amused look on her face. Kagome quickly looked at the blackboard, thinking very hard and fast, as she blabbered out the answer.

'' 3y(4x - 3) equals 12yx – 9y''

''Correct. Now for your homework. Page 5, exercise 4,6 and 7. This is just a warm up. Tomorrow we start with the really hard part! Now, you can close your books. Till tomorrow.''

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. The bell rang and finally the class was over. She put her books in her bag and when she was about to leave somebody stopped her.

**SOUL DEVOTION END **


	2. Chapter II

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

**Inspiration song:** Welcome to the Jungle by Guns 'N Roses

**SOUL DEVOTION**

**Chapter II**

_Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. The bell rang and finally the class was over. She put her books in to her bag and when she was about to leave somebody stopped her..._

It was a man. He was a little bit taller than her and had his long black hair was pulled in to a braid. He smiled a cocky smile at her that sent shivers down her spine. She really didn't like this guy.

''You are new here, aren't you?'' He asked her while looking down at her with red lustful eyes of his.

Kagome sighed; didn't the teacher already tell the class that she was new?

''Yes. Your point being?'' She asked him, a bit of annoyance in her voice as she spoke.

''No point. Just wanted to introduce myself.'' He cleared his throat before he continued. ''The name's Hiten and if you want I can show you around the school and even the city. ''

''Well thank you Hiten. But I think I'll pass.'' She said trying to be polite by putting on her best smile.

Hiten's smile dropped a bit but he still didn't give in. ''Are you sure sweet checks?''

''Yes, I'm sure. And please don't call me sweet checks. Now if you would please excuse me. I need to go to find my friends.'' With that said Kagome left, her head up, shoulders back chest out and butt in.

As soon as she came through the door someone clapped their hands. She looked to the sound of where the clapping was coming from. It was Sango. The brunet girl who was very rude towards her in Math class.

''Well done Higurashi-san.'' She said. Kagome just looked at her as if she was crazy. With one last glance Sango left, leaving a confused Kagome behind.

**SOUL DEVOTION**

''Lunch! Fi-na-lly!''

''Keep it down Kagome-chan. We don't want to bring attention to us. Now do we?'' Ayame asked, carefully eyeing a now pouting Kagome. Rin just giggled at the two.

''C'mon you two. Lets go find a table and eat.'' She said pulling Kagome and Ayame in to the cafeteria. Soon the three found an empty table.

''So. How do you like our school so far Kagome-chan?'' Asked Rin while chewing on her sandwich.

''It's okay.''

''Met any new people?'' Asked Ayame, joining the conversation.

''As a mater of a fact I did.''

''Really? Who?'' Asked Rin. Looking at Kagome before taking another bite of her sandwich.

''Some girl named Sango. Really rude if you ask me.'' She quickly added. ''And, uh...some guy named Hiten was flirting with me. He was kind giving a weird feeling.'' Explained Kagome and took a sip of her water. She glanced up at her two friends who were looking at her wide eyed. Ayame was the first to speak.

''Sango Taijiya talked to you?''

''You turned down Hiten Ikazuchi? Oh. My. God.''

''Em, yeah. Is that a bad thing?'' Asked Kagome. Not sure if she really wanted to know the answer.

''No, yes...errm. It's just that Sango doesn't talk much and no girl has ever turned down Hiten before. That just does **not** happen in this school.'' Explained Ayame.

Kagome mouthed a small ''oh'' and then continued drinking her water. Neither of the two girls spoke. Kagome, not pleased with the silence was the first one to break it.

''So is there anything I should know about my next class? Chemistry?''

''Except that, that we have this class together and that the teacher is a real pregnant moody bitch, no.'' Answered Ayame.

''Well girlie's. I'm full. What about you two?'' Asked Rin and looked at her two friends who nodded in response. ''Then lets get this mess cleaned up and go to Chemistry.''

The girls rose from the table and started walking toward the garbage can to dispose their lunch. As they walked they passed a group of girls.

''Hey! Rin! I heard that you have received another half brother! So that is like what the 5th or is it already the 6th?'' A girl with short blue hair yelled after her. She was wearing very tight black jeans and a blue top that revealed some of her breasts. In her arms she held the Kenji gang jacket.

Rin just kept moving on, brushing past her, ignoring her. Ayame was walking beside her with her fist clenched, ready to hit the girl on the nose. Kagome just walked behind them, confusion written all over her face.

''What's the matter Rin-chan. Cat got you tongue, because you do know that mother is a slut?'' The blue haired girl snickered, still continuing her provoking.

''Whore?''

Rin clenched her fist, breathing hard.

''Prostitute?''

That did it. The young petite girl ran with all her speed toward the girl. She tried to punch her but the girl was to fast. The blue haired girl grabbed her wrist and twisted it. Rin let a small cry escape her mouth.

Ayame seeing Rin in pain went to help her. She punched the girl right in the face, who, in return, released Rin. Kagome finally snapping back to reality ran to Rin helping her up, asking her if she was okay.

The blue haired girl looked at Ayame with rage. She then spit out her saliva and stood up looking her directly in the eye. She smirked and then grabbed a lock of Ayame's long orange hair, twisting it around her fingers.

''Ayame, Ayame, Ayame what will I do with you? Hmm? Kill you? Beat you to a pulp? Or just leave you be?''

''I and you both know that the last one will never happen, Hokorashii-san'' Ayame growled back and the girl just cracked a small smile then slowly licked her lips.

''Yeah. I thing you are right Shobuniji-san. So option number three is out of the question. That leaves us to kill you or beat you to a pulp.'' She said while releasing her hair. Then turning around looking at her group of girls. ''What do you think Mei-chan. Kill or beat her up.''

But before the girl named Mei could answer Ayame punched the blue haired one in the face again. ''Stop playing bitch and make up your good for nothing mind.'' The girl lunged at Ayame, but missed her just for an inch.

By now a crowd was fast forming around the girls.

Kagome and Rin watched as the girls fought. Students and teachers also stood there watching. They all were afraid to interfere so they just watched.

Kagome was intensively observing the fight, but than out of nowhere asked. ''Rin who is that girl?''

Rin not taking her eyes from the fight answered. ''That is Itami Hokorashii. 3rd year. A Kenji gang member and my worse nightmare since my first year in this hell hole.''

''Itami Hokorashii...I see.'' repeated Kagome as she watched them fight.

Itami punched Ayame in the stomach, causing Ayame to cough out blood while sliding to the floor. She stepped on her head making her wince a little bit. ''With that stunt that you pulled early I think that you deserve death.'' She said and reached in to her pocket pulling out a very sharp knife. But before she could stab it in to Ayame someone surprised her by coming behind her and grasping her on her shoulders throwing her in the air, landing behind the person who threw her. Ayame looked at her savior. It was none other then Kagome. She smiled and Kagome smiled back. Looking at a startled Rin she mentioned to come over and help her get Ayame up.

Itami just lay on the floor like a dead soul. Her group of friends came running toward her checking if she was still alive. They all sigh in relief as they saw that she still had a heartbeat. The one with blond and black hair rose from her friend making her way toward Kagome.

''You!'' The girl yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Kagome. Kagome turned to her standing up with Ayame, supporting her on one side.

''What about me?'' She asked looking back at the girl.

''What's your name bitch?''

''That is for me to know and you to find out and remember it for the rest of your pathetic life.'' Answered Kagome in the coldness voice as possible as the three of them headed for the nursery room to bandage up Ayame's wounds.

Students in the hall all gawked at them as they passed them. Teachers seeing that the fight was finally over and that no one got killed in a hurry directed the students back in to their classes.

**SOUL DEVOTION**

''Damn, what a babe! She sure knows how to kick ass. And man, she sure has got some good potential. And did you see that ass of hers?'' Examined Miroku as he watched the three girls leave. ''What do you think Inuyasha?''

Inuyasha licked his lips before answering.''She is strong and she is mine. So back of Miroku. When I'm done you can have her.''

''Why is it always, that I get to get the leftovers. You know, when you fuck her and then dump her she will be just like Itami and the other girls. Not to mention Kikyo, I really do hope she doesn't turn out that way. Now that would be a waste..''

Inuyashas eyes darkened at that name ''Didn't I tell you that you mustn't mention that name to me ever again!''

''Sorry.''

''Feh.''

**SOUL DEVOTION**

''ITAI! That hurts Kagome!'' Yelled Ayame as Kagome sprayed some spray on her wounds, where Itami' s fingernails deeply cut her. Kagome murmured a small ''sorry'' but didn't stop spraying the stuff on her.

''Just don't stir.'' Said Rin and bandaged Ayames ankle.''Other wise I can't bandage your ankle. And from what I examined you have a nice sprained ankle her.'' She pointed on her ankle poking it making Ayame yelp in pain again.

''Itai! Rin! You're doing that on purpose! Why you little bitch- ITAI!'' Ayame yelled again as Rin grabbed her ankle very hard.

''Hey, you two! Ayame stop being a baby and enough of torturing Rin!'' Scolded Kagome and rose on her feet going to the washbasin to clean her hands.

Rin and Ayame just ''HPFED'' and crossed there arms acting like 5 year old children.

**SOUL DEVOTION**

''So Kagome...uh...what are you...uh...doing...uh...after school?'' Asked Rin Kagome as the two played badminton, Ayame watching and scoring from the bench. It was their last class, PE. The teacher said that as long as they moved they could do anything they want and so Rin and Kagome decided to play badminton.

''I don't know... uh... Go home,... uh... do my homework.'' Just then the ball fell on the floor. ''You know the usual. And that is eleven/ fourteen for me. You hear that Aya-chan!''

''Loud and clear Captain!''

Kagome picked up the ball and served it. Rin threw it back at her. They played in silence for a while. But Rin then finally asked Kagome something that has been bugging her.

''Kagome... uh,... can I ask you something?''

''You already did... uh...But you can ask...uh... me one more question.'' She said smiling at her.

''Well I was wondering,... uh... who taught you to fight so good... I mean, NO one has ever... uh... knocked out Itami.''

''My father and my brothers taught me.''

''How cool!'' Rin squealed, leaving the ball to fall near her foot. Kagome turned over to Ayame and started to open her mouth but she beet her to it.

''Yes, Yes. Kagome. I know. Eleven/ fifteen. And you win.''

''So how many brother do you have? How old are they? What are there names?''

''I have only one brother. He is 18 and his name is Souta.''

Rin looked at her confused. ''But didn't you said that your brothers taught you how to fight, brothers as in plural?''

''Well, Rin I'm sorry to break this to you but I had two brothers 5 years ago.'' She said and reached for the ball, picking it up. The girls quietly made their way to the girls dressing rooms. The class was almost over. Just a minute or two and the bell would ring.

When they were dressed and ready the girls left the building and went toward the parking lot where their cars were parked.

Then out of the blue Rin whispered. ''I'm sorry.''

Kagome looked at her like she was crazy. Then she smiled a sad smile.

''Don't be. It wasn't your fault.''

''Well, still I feel like I should apologize, because I reopened the wounds.'' She insisted.

Ayame feed up where this conversation quickly changed the subject. ''So, Kagome. Rin. Wanna come to my house today and watch a movie? Or we can go to the cinema.''

Kagome was first to answer. ''I'll call you, ok? First I need to speak with my mother.''

''I don't know Ayame. I must see if my mom is working tonight. Because if she is, I'm going to baby sit the little ones. So I'll call you. Kay?'' Added Rin.

''Okay. But promise me that you both will call me when you get home!''

Kagome and Rin both nodded their heads.

**SOUL DEVOTION**

''Stupid keys, stupid, stupid.'' Rant Kagome as she dig through her bag, searching for her car keys. Finally she got a hold of them, but it looked like the keys didn't want to stay with her so they fell out of her bag. When she was about to reach for them someone else beat her to it.

She looked up and it was the guy with ember eyes and silver hair. He smiled at her. Giving her keys.

''You dropped this.''

''Yeah, thanks.'' She smiled back, but didn't push the conversation further.

''You're the new girl. Kagome? Right?'' He said

''Yes. And you are the old boy. Don't know your name. Right?'' She said mocking him. He smirked at her attitude. It was somehow unique.

''Inuyasha, Inuyasha Takahashi.'' He said offering her his right hand to shake, which she gladly took.

''Kagome, Kagome Higurashi'' She said back in an equal voice.

Inuyasha looked behind her and saw his group waiting for him.

''Well. I'll be seeing you around Kagome.''

''Sure.''

With that the both of them went off. Kagome to her car. Inuyasha to his gang.

**SOUL DEVOTION END**


	3. Chapter III

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

**Inspiration song: **Rave by Siddharta

**SOUL DEVOTION**

**Chapter III**

_''Kagome! Go tell your father that dinner is ready!'' _

_''Kay! Mommy!'' yelled a little girl, who was in her room playing with her toys. She looked about 10 years old and she had her raven hair pulled into two, small pig tails. In her hand, she held a white bunny which was almost as big as her. As she walked down the hall towards her father's study room, she stopped every now and then to look at the pictures on the wall._

_There were many family pictures of her two older brothers, her mother, her dad, her grandfather and herself._

_When she came to her father's door, she knocked. No one answered. So she took that as a ''come in'' and entered the room._

_''Daddy, mommy says that dinner is...'' but she never was able to continue, she was speechless. She just looked at the figure in shock._

_There inside was her father hanging from the ceiling and the sound of blood dripping 'Drip' 'Drip'._

_It was forming a puddle underneath him. The sight wasn't very pretty for a young girl like her, or anyone for that matter, to see. _

_''Kagome, dad! Mom says...Kagome? Ka-chan? What's wrong?'' a young man with black hair, pulled into a long braid, entered the room. Seeing his younger sister, as if she was hypnotized, sent shivers down his spine and he quicklybecame worried. He knelt down to her height and shook her lightly, bringing her attention to him._

_''Kagome?''_

_''Nii-san,'' she looked at him, then back to the hanging body of her father. She pointed at the figure, for her brother to follow and see. ''Daddy.'' She whispered still looking at her dead father._

_When her brother saw his fathers lifeless body hanging in the air, he gasped and quickly call out to his mother._

_''Fuck! Mom! Call the police and an ambulance. Quick!'' He yelled while he grabbed Kagome and crushed her into his arms, embracing her. Just then, Mrs. Higurashi, Aya, came in._

_''Bankotsu, honey what's wrong? Oh my god! KOJI!''_

_''MOTHER! Hurry and go call for an ambulance and the police!''_

_''OK...'' she chocked out and left the room in a hurry._

_Bankotsu looked at his little sister, who managed to rip herself out from his embrace. ''Kagome...wha?'' ''Daddy!'' She ran to her father, stepping into the puddle of blood as she tried to reach for her father... But her father was slowly disappearing. Then she turned toward her brother Bankotsu for help and he too was slowly fading away. _

**SOUL DEVOTION**

''NOO!'' Kagome shot up from her bed. Her hand stretched out as if she was trying to reach for something. She panted very hard and she was all sweaty.

The lights turned on and in came a young man. He wore one of his boxer shorts and a dark blue shirt.

''Kagome? Is everything okay?''

She gave him a sad smile before answering, ''Yes, just another nightmare. Nothing to worry about Nii-Chan.'' He slowly made his way towards her bed, and sat down at the edge of the bed.

''Want me to tuck you in? You know, for the sake of the old times?'' He asked, giving her a breathtaking smile. She merely nodded. He reached for the covers and tucked her in, then he gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

When he was about to leave she called him back. ''Ano..Nii-chan...could you sleep with me tonight?'' Although he already knew the answer to the question, he looked at her as if he was thinking it over.

''I don't know, Kagome...-'' he teased.

''-ONEGAI!''

''Ok, just don't look at me like that.'' With that he went to her. ''Now, please scoot over and give me some room. Ya' know, we're not little anymore.'' She did as he said. He laid down and hugged her to himself, in a brother-sister hug.

''I missed you very much, Kagome. It was just not the same without you. I'm glad you're back home.

''Me too, but at the same time I'm sad about being back. This place brings back many painful memories...about dad, and about Bankotsu. You know what I mean...''

''Yeah, I know. Now go to sleep. Tomorrow you have school, and if I heard correctly, Ayame is picking you up. And you know Ayame, she's an early Pigeon. Now, good night Kagome," he said as he ran his fingers through her shiny, black hair.

''Yeah. Good night Souta. Love you...''

''Love you too Ka-Chan.''

**SOUL DEVOTION**

''So..are you two going to Kazzana's party this Friday?'' Rin asked as she, Kagome and Ayame made their way to the cafeteria. The first hours of class flew by pretty fast, and now it was time for lunch.

''Maybe. I have to ask my parents. Why? Are you going?'' Ayame answered.

''I think, I might go. My mom said that this weekend I can have to myself, because she has some spare time. So, she's free to take care of the little ones. And I'm free to party!'' Rin said with a big smile on her face, the last part of what she said was more in a singing voice. Kagome, who was listening to the conversation intensively, finally asked,

''So, who's this Kazzana person?''

''Well, he's the most perverted guy in school. But, he's not one of those...horny perverted guys. He is more of a perverted gentleman,'' Ayame explained while sitting down at an empty table.

''And besides, his parties are the best, they're a total BAM! And you'll just have to go with me...with us. We'll have lots of fun.'' Rin added, sitting across Ayame and besides Kagome, who was busy thinking if she should go to the party.

''I don't know. First I have to ask my mother.''

''I'm sure she'll say yes, when I'm through talking to her, that is. And if I must, I'll be more then prepared to talk to your parents Ayame," Rin said as she began to plan on what to say to Kagome's mother and Ayame's parents. Seeing the determination look on Rin's face, Ayame, in a hurry took the a defensive stand. She had to stop Rin from going to her parents and say something stupid, something that Rin might do.

''Okay, okay. Don't get ahead of yourself Rin. We have three days till the party, so just chill. And, I'm sure Kagome and I can talk to our parents in letting us go to Kazzana's party.''

''Okay, but if you need extra help, you know who to ask,'' Rin said as she looked around the table, then all of a sudden, she pulled out a whole pack of chocolate. She smiled a big cheeky smile before she spoke. ''So, who wants some chocolate?''

**SOUL DEVOTION**

''Oh. My. God! Inuyasha Takahashi just glanced at you!'' squealed a red haired girl turning her head towards the blond one. They chatted as they waited for their music teacher to arrive.. The bell had already rung and there was no sight of the teacher. She was late, as usually.

''He did not,'' retorted the blond one, as she blushed and looked away from her red haired friend.

''Yes, he did. And if you ask me, he's sooo into you.''

''No, he's not.''

''Yes, he is. If you would just look up, you'd see him looking at you with those sexy, dreamy eyes of his. You're so lucky to have such a guy ogling at you!''

''Oh, Yuri. Just stop it. You're making me blush!''

''Why? Because the most gorgeous and popular, bad boy in Kenji High is looking at you?''

"He's not looking-''

''Will you two shut up already!'' A brunet girl, who was sitting a row in front of them, turned around to face them and try to shut them up. The two perky girls were giving her a headache.

''Sorry, the all mighty Ice Queen Sango - sama,'' the red one named Yuri said, mocking her. Sango gave her a death glare.

''Do notmock me, Yuri.'' With those five words being spoken, she turned around to face the front once more but not before adding, ''Besides, he's not looking at your bimbo friend. He's looking at the new girl, Kagome Higurashi.'' Opening her book, Sango took a pencil and started to write in it, while Yuri and her friend tried to find out if Inuyasha Takahashi truly was looking at the new girl, which indeed he was. Moments later the teacher entered class, out of breath from all the running she had to do to come to class.

''Sorry class, I'm late. I was on the in the principals office, talking about some things that included my son.'' Typical. Her son was a real troublemaker and a spoil brat too. On his first year in Kenji high and as the rumor said he almost burn down the chemistry room. Shaking her head she took her glasses off and looked up at the class.

''Well, I've been informed by the teachers that we have a new student in class.'' She looked through her papers she was holding, and when she found what she needed she smiled big. ''Kagome Higurashi? Can you please come out and introduce yourself?'' she asked as Kagome stood up, and went up to the teacher. Turning to face the class, she managed to nod before she began introducing herself. speaking.

''Emm.. okay, my name is Kagome Higurashi,'' she said while sticking her hands inside her back pants pocket. ''I came here from America, but I was born here in Japan and lived here for about...lets say eleven to twelve years. After that, I moved to the U.S. and lived there for awhile...and moved back...here.'' She wanted to end her little description there, but the teacher motioned for her to continue. ''I live at the Higurashi Shrine with my mom, brother and grandpa. I have a pet cat, his name is Buyo. My favorite color is blue...eh thats pretty much it...thank you,'' she bowed nicely to the teacher and made her way back to her seat. But unknown to her, Sango, at the very front, had a sudden shock look on her face.

''Okay! Thank you Kagome honey. Now class, I want to know if someone is interested in choir or orchestra, or for the 'punks' at the back, you can have your own band group.''

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, the teacher pretty damn knew that he had no time to play in some silly band. He wouldn't even be in class if he hadn't seen the new girl, Kagome Higurashi enter it.

**SOUL DEVOTION -SANGO PoV-**

'I don't understand. Is this Bankotsu's little Ka-chan? '

_FLASH BACK _

_Two figures stood in outside in front of the big steps that leads to the Higurashi Shrine. Their hands were linked as they looked at the long steps with determination. The black haired boy looked to his right, where a beautiful brunet stood by him. He smiled before speaking, ''So Sango, are you ready to see my home? The infamous Higurashi shrine and all the people who live in it?''_

_''Ready as can be,'' Sango stated firmly._

_CHANGE OF PLACE_

_''So, is this your little sister? The ONE?'' Sango asked, as she looked at the pictures that she was being shown by the black haired boy._

_''Yeah, that's my Kagome. She's cute ain't she? Who would have thought that such a pretty face, like angels has a demon's reflection.'' said the boy, taking the picture from her observation. Sango nodded in agreement._

_''Yeah, she is. How old is she?''_

_''She turned ten last week.''_

_''So, I'm almost four years older than her. And you're-''_

_''I'm six years older than her.''_

_''And almost two years older than me.''_

_The guy chuckled a bit before giving her a small kiss on her forehead, as he pulled her closer to him._

_''I'm glad we made the ages clear now,'' he said as he pulled her onto his lap._

_''Yeah, me too. Love you.''_

_''Love you too Sango.''_

_CHANGE OF PLACE_

_''Sorry, about your father.''_

_''It's not your fault Sango. Besides, I should have been prepared, we all knew this was going to happen.''_

_''Don't blame yourself for this, it's not your fault either. Anyway, how's Kagome doing?''_

_He turned to look at her, his hair all tangled up, dark circles under his eyes._

_''Not good. She's still having those nightmares.''_

_Sango just nodded at this in understanding and took his hand connecting it with hers as they stood there at the cemetery looking down at the fresh grave._

_CHANGE OF PLACE_

_''So when is she leaving for America?'' Sango asked as she snuggled into her lovers embrace. They were momentarily lying on his bed, enjoying each other presence._

_''In a month,'' he answered while running his fingers through her brown hair._

"_Ahh..You know. I remembered when you first met her. She was so happy, innocent and naive, especially her eyes were full of love. But now when I look at her, at her eyes they are so cold and distant." She said while leaving a trail of butterfly kisses on his bare chest. _

_''Yeah, I remember. That was about two years ago and it seems like it was only last month that it happened...'' he lifted her head up, looking into her eyes. She nodded before she leaned into him and kissing him fully on the lips._

_CHANGE OF PLACE_

_''Don't do this to me! Don't leave me!'' Sango screamed, as she held her lover in her lap. His blood splattered everywhere._

_''Sango..-'' He managed to say before he threw up some blood. ''-We both knew this would happen. Please take care of Kagome...get her on that plane and make sure she'll be alright when she comes back.''_

_''NO! Nii-san!'' a little girl's tiny voice yelled.'' Don't leave us like daddy did. Please!'' she pleaded._

_''Yes! Please, listen to your little sister! Listen to Kagome. Don't leave us,'' she shook him._

_''The circle of Tokyo, don't let it reopen…'' he coughed out._

_''No! NII- SAN!''_

_''Bankotsu don't LEAVE ME...! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE US!''_

_CHANGE OF PLACE_

_'' Kagome, I know you don't want to go, but you must. It was your brothers wish.''_

_''But I don't wanna leave you, mommy or Souta. Please don't make me go.'' Kagome said through her tears._

_''I know Ka- chan, I know. But you'll understand this when you're older. And when the time comes, you'll sit on that plane and come back to Japan,'' she said hugging the little girl, as she escorted her into the plane._

_As the plane went off to America in the light blue sky, Sango made two promises. ''I'll always protect and take care of you Ka-chan, and I'll always love you Bankots, no matter what.''_

_**END OF FLASH BACK**_

_'Is it possible that this is our little naive Ka- chan? It's been four years since I've last heard of her. If it is, it is my duty to protect her. And as the second in command in Shikon High, I'll do my duty to protect the ONE.'_

**SOUL DEVOTION END**

**Ages of the characters that have been mentioned and will be mentioned:**

Kagome: 16/17

Inuyasha: 19 (Faild one year, reason known later.)

Miroku: 20 (He likes being in high school.)

Sango: 19/20 (Faild one year, reason known later.)

Rin: 16

Ayame: 17

Kouga: 19

Souta: 19

Seshoumaru: 22

Kagura: 21

Jakotsu: 21

Kikyo: 20


	4. Chapter IV

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

**Inspiration song: **Know your Enemy by Green Day

**SOUL DEVOTION**

**Chapter IV**

It was raining very hard and fast, and by every passing minute, the pace grew faster. Slowly the night was taking over the daylight. The dark, cold autumn night was almost here. Big puddles were forming on the deserted streets of Tokyo; so big, that the sewer couldn't suck the water anymore. But the rain and the cold night didn't prevent two people from meeting.

Both of them were wearing black leather coats and were dressed in black, like the night itself.

''You are late,'' the woman with cold, dark red eyes stated. Her hair was messed up because of the rain and her make up was running down her face.

''You know I'm never on time,'' he said, smirking at her, while leaning on his black and red motorcycle.

She didn't smile back; she ignored him rather. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a white envelope and handed it to him. He gladly took it.

''He wants to know your answer in two days,'' she said, while zipping up her coat.

''Sure thing, Kagura. Two days it is,'' he answered back, investigating the envelope.

''I mean it, Yash. You don't want to get him mad. Do you now?'' Kagura said in an alluring voice, a creepy smile forming on her face. Licking her lips, she looked at the rain-soaked man.

''Maybe,'' he repeated, with an equally alluring voice, his face nearly touching hers.

''Well, don't,'' bringing her tongue out, she licked his chin and then took a small step back.

Just then, a black Mercedes drove down the street and stopped where the two were standing.

She climbed in and closed the door. Then she slowly rolled down the window and looked directly into Inuyasha's honey, gold eyes.

''Two days, Inuyasha. Two days,'' with that, the car took off, leaving Inuyasha alone with his motorcycle in the cold, rainy night, wondering.

**SOUL DEVOTION**

What's the saying? Oh yeah, after rain comes sunshine. Always. It's true. The evidence of the rain yesterday night was almost gone, the sun was shining so brightly you could think that the winter was already over; that spring had already done it's job and that summer was coming. But sadly as it is, September was here and autumn was slowly starting.

The household of the Higurashi Shrine was slowly losing its colors. The leaves on trees were slowly falling to the ground, leaving grandpa Higurashi more work to do. He, in his kimono, slowly swept the already fallen leaves, making room for the people who visited the Higurashi shrine, so they could properly walk. He stopped for a minute and looked around. His eyes rested on the 500 year old tree, the Goshinboku. Such memories. Shaking his head a little bit, he started yet again to sweep the floor, but minutes later he was interrupted by a shriek and an explosion that came from the dojo. He let his broom fall to the ground and with all his might, he moved to the dojo.

''What on earth are you two doing?'' he shrieked, as he opened the door to reveal his two grand children, Kagome and Souta, who were both currently lying on the floor.

''Oh, nothing. We were just doing some sparring,'' Souta was the first to have the energy to move into a sitting position and who built up the courage to answer his grandfather.

''And then we got a little carried away,'' added Kagome, as she also sat up, directly looking at her grandfather's angry face. He was mad, oh boy was he mad. Kagome and Souta, seeing his angry face, looked at each other and then back at their grandpa. With a droop of their eyes, they apologized. ''We're sorry Jii-chan''

Sighing, Shin Higurashi looked again at his grand children before saying. ''I'm not going to say that it is O.K. Thank god your mother isn't here, she would spank you thousands of times, if you know what I mean.'' The last statement caused the Higurashi teenagers to wince, as they remembered their mother's evil punishments.

''Well, just don't let it happen again. Be more careful with your powers in the future and don't get carried away again,'' he stated firmly. Souta and Kagome nodded their heads in a yes before standing up and adjusting their clothes.

''Alright,'' he nodded at them and then looked around at the half broken dojo. ''Now, I'm going back to my sweeping and you two-,'' he pointed at them, ''-are going to clean and fix this up. By the end of the day, I want this place shining and spotless!'' With that, he left, slamming the door close.

''He is mad,'' stated Kagome.

''Yep, he is really mad,'' agreed Souta, but then his lips turned into a perverted smile. ''He needs to get laid.''

Kagome looked at Souta in disbelief. ''Souta!'' she yelled, before she hit her brother with her sweater, that she, minutes ago, had tied to her waist.

''Hey! I was only kidding...Stop hitting me! Ouch! '' he yelped, as Kagome hit him over the head.

''You know, for that, you are going to pay!'' he yelled, as he started to tickle her.

''Ah! - Souta - stop - it!'' she cried out, laughing.

''Do you give? Do you gi-'' but he was cut off by a booming sound outside.

''SOUTA! KAGOME!''

They both 'eeped' at the volume of the sound. Quickly, they stood up and ran to find the tools, so they could fix the dojo.

Two hours later, the dojo was shining and spotless. Just the way there grandfather ordered.

''Finally!'' exclaimed Kagome and let herself fall on the floor. ''Now I have just enough time to take a shower and then get ready.''

''Ready for what?'' asked Souta, one eye on her and one closed. He was also sitting on the floor, while also leaning his head on the wall.

''For Kazzana's party, that I'm attending today,'' she said, with out much care in her voice.

Souta looked at her with both eyes, deciding if he should worry or not, ''Well, just don't do anything stupid. O.K.?''

Kagome gave him a little glare before answering, ''For who do you take me?''

''Oh, just for Kagome Higurashi - Shichinintai. Nobody else,'' he said, a small smirk playing on his lips, as he teased his little sister.

''Well, this Kagome Higurashi - Shichinintai needs to get ready to be the star of the party,'' she said, her own smirk playing on her lips, as she exited the dojo.

**SOUL DEVOTION**

''So, are you sure this is it? This is where the party is being held?'' asked Kagome in awe.

''Yep. This is it. The Wind Tunnel Club. Pretty cool, huh?'' said Rin, and took Kagome's hand in hers, pulling her toward the entrance.

''But, but, there are so many people waiting. There is such a big line. How can we possibly get in, without waiting in the line?'' asked Kagome, confused, as Ayame and Rin dragged her toward the entrance of the Wind Tunnel Club.

''Simple, we just show him our invitations.-'' said Ayame and showed the bouncer their invitations. He politely smiled at them and let them in. The other people groaned.

''-See?'' she added, as the three made their way in. The club was very nice, people were everywhere, waitresses were serving the drinks, the dancing floor was full and the music was blasting out of the loudspeakers.

''How come Kazzana can afford this kind of a party in such an expensive Club?'' asked Kagome, as they made their way toward an empty table.

''Because his family owns it. Actually, his uncle and mother own it and if you ask me how I know all this, my mother works here as a waitress and she's also good friends' with Miroku's mom,'' said Rin as she took off her coat. Just then a waitress came.

''What can I get you?'' she asked through the music and looked at the three girls.

''I'll have a gin tonic,'' answered Rin

''Malibu,'' said Ayame

'''Water, just normal water for me,'' ordered Kagome.

The waitress smiled at them, ''O.K., coming right up.''

''So, what do you think so far?'' Asked Ayame, leaning towards Kagome so she could hear her.

''Nice. Very nice.'' Answered Kagome looking around a bit.

''Wait 'till it gets a little late. Then this place will be blasting up.'' Rin said, her eyes full of excitement.

Minutes later their drinks arrived. For half an hour or so, they just talked and teased each other about various things, like boys, boys, and boys.

''So, Kagome, tell me. Who was that handsome guy that answered your door?'' asked Rin.

''Uh, you mean Souta? That is my older brother that I was talking about,'' said Kagome and took a sip from her water.

''Sexy, right Rin?'' said Ayame looking at Rin, whose cheeks turned a little red.

''Well, yeah. I really think he has a nice butt. Does he work out a lot?''

That comment made by Rin, surprised Kagome very much, so much that it made her choke on her water a little bit.

''Sorry,'' she apologized, before she continued, ''Yeah, when he has some spare time, he likes to work out.''

''Well, tell him to keep it up. He really has a nice butt,'' said Rin and also took a sip from her gin tonic.

''If you are talking about me, I already know that my butt is the nicest, the greatest, and the sexiest in this world,'' came a masculine voice behind the three girls.

Recognizing the voice Rin turned around and quickly hugged the person while squealing.

''Miro-Chan!''

''Hey, Rin! Glad you made it. And who are your lovely friends?'' he asked, giving Ayame and Kagome a nice, charming smile.

''Well, you already know Ayame.-''She said, Miroku nodded and then looked at Kagome.''-and this girl here, in the black, is Kagome.'' She finished. Miroku turned to Kagome and, like a gentleman would do, he took her hand and kissed it lightly.

''Pleasure to meet you, Kagome''

Kagome returned the smile. ''No, the pleasure is all mine.''

Miroku straightened his back again and looked at the three girls. ''Well, nice seeing you girls, now I need to run and welcome other people. Have a blast and if you need something, just find me and I'll make things right.'' With a last smile, he left the three to ponder.

''So what now?'' asked Ayame as Miroku left.

''Lets dance!'' said Rin excited and pulled Ayame with her.

''Yeah, why not,'' said Ayame, smiled Ayame. ''You coming Kagome?'' she asked when she noticed that her friend did not move to follow them.

''I think I'll pass. Thanks for the invitation, though. I'm just not feeling up to it for now, but you twog o and have fun,'' she said while looking at her two friends.

''I think I'll just go and order something more to drink. I'll meet you back at this table. O.K.?'' she asked looking at them.

Kagome sighed, she was in no mood to dance, for now. Maybe later. She stood up from the table and went to the bar, to get herself a new drink. She sat down and was greeted by a small boy with orange hair, no older than 15 years.

''Hey, what can I get you?'' he asked, as he cleaned the glasses across her.

She smiled at him, ''Just water, please.'' He nodded and went to get her water.

''Water. Excellent choice, Higurashi. Free of poison,'' said a man, who was also leaning on the bar.

''Well, I don't intend to get drunk right away,'' she said, turning to the man across from her. He was familiar to her, black coat, silver-white hair and honey-gold eyes. _'Inuyasha Takahashi, we meet again.'_

''Oh, really now?'' Inuyasha asked, giving her a seductive smile.

''Really,'' she assured.

He looked around the club and then directly at her before asking, ''How come you aren't dancing?''

''Well I could ask you the same question,'' Kagome answered, as she turned her whole body toward him, so she was now facing him.

''Didn't find any girl worth it. I'm very picky about these things ya' know. Your turn.''

''Almost the same, but I couldn't find any boy to be worth my time,'' she muttered a small thanks to the bartender who gave her the water. Inuyasha also turned to him, as he received his drink. He nodded at the small guy, who nodded in return and then left, preparing more drinks.

''Well, am I worth it? 'Cause you are sure a girl worth to dance with,'' Inuyasha said, giving her a charming smile. Kagome looked him up and down, thinking hard if he was worth it or not.

Finally she straightened her back and looked at him once more, then she smiled at him and took his hand into hers, leading him to the dance floor.

''Ah, c'mon. Let's dance,'' she said, as she led him to the dance floor. He was following her, confused and surprised, but those expressions quickly changed as they arrived at the very middle of it. Slowly, the two started moving to the beat of the music.

Their bodies moved perfectly together. Inuyasha's hands sometimes moved to her hips, to bring her closer to him. They were close, their bodies were inches apart. They really enjoyed each other's presence.

Kagome suddenly turned around, so her back was facing his firm chest. She was feeling a little bit kinky tonight so she started rubbing on him, which caused Inuyasha to smirk.

The music slowly faded away and a slow song came on.

Kagome recognizing the song, turned back, so now she was facing Inuyasha again. Her hands came around his neck and his around her waist. They slowly moved their bodies to the slow beat of the music.

''You smell very nice,'' Inuyasha whispered against her ear, while also sending shivers down her spine.

Kagome was taken back, she really didn't expect him to comment on how nice she smelled.

The song slowly came to an end. Inuyasha for the last time took Kagome's hand and thrilled her beneath him. Then in a quick motion, he brought her up to him, face to face, brushing his lips on hers. ''It was a pleasure to dance with you, Ka-go-me.'' Then he kissed her and she gladly returned the kiss. The battle of the tongues had begun. Kagome's hands soon found there way into Inuyasha's long, thick hair, while his hands went to her waist, bringing her closer to him. She moaned into the kiss, as Inuyasha brought her closer. Seconds later they both parted so they could bring some air into their lungs. Still in his embrace, Kagome took a peek at Inuyasha.

''So, what now?'' she asked.

Inuyasha shrugged, while taking her hand into his and leading her away from the dance floor.

''Wanna go and shoot some pool?''

''Sure. But I gotta warn you, I have never lost a game before,'' she smirked.

''Neither have I," he smirked back.

**SOUL DEVOTION**

''It seems that our little Kagome has made a move,'' a black haired man spoke into the air, as he drank his drink with a pink straw.

Soon another voice came from behind his ear, ''I knew something was up. Keep me updated.''

''Yes, sir,'' the man answered into a badge, a tiny hidden microphone, before blowing bubbles into his drink and slurping it loudly.

''Oh, and Jakotsu, STOP WITH THE DAMNED STRAW!''

''Sorry, sir,'' Jakotsu pouted and chewed on the end of his pink straw.

**SOUL DEVOTION**

''So how long have you been in America?'' asked Inuyasha, as he looked at the beautiful maiden, who was adjusting her stick to the right coordinates, so the ball would go into the right hole.

''Since I was thirteen,'' she answered and exactly as she aimed, the ball went right in the hole.

''Bulls eye,'' she moved on the other side of the table and hit the little white ball, which went and bumped into a yellow ball, sending it into a hole. ''Bulls eye again.'' she said and licked her dry lips. Inuyasha looked at her as she once again hit the ball, sending it into the hole.

''You were serious when you said that you never lost.''

''Dead serious,'' she said, before sending the last, black ball into the hole. Looking up at Inuyasha, she smiled.

''So, want a re-match?''

''Do I ever,'' he said, as he put another coin in to the pole table.

**SOUL DEVOTION**

''OK. We are officially even. Three to three. Deal?'' Kagome said, as Inuyasha let the last ball roll into the hole.

''Deal,'' Inuyasha agreed, as he went and put the sticks in their places.

In the mean time, Kagome went and sat down at a bar. Soon, Inuyasha joined her.

''So, what can I get you?'' the bartender asked.

''Coke for me,'' ordered Kagome.

''And I'll have a coke with a Whiskey.''

On her barstool, Kagome turned to him, giving him a curious look. ''Isn't it Whiskey with coke?''

**SOUL DEVOTION END**


	5. Chapter V

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. The end.

**Inspiration song: **Foolin' by Def Leppard

**SOUL DEVOTION**

**Chapter V**

The locked clicked and Sango slowly opened the door. As she stepped in she could hear some voices coming from the living room. She took off her coat and hung it on the hanger. As she made her way to the living room she passed a small table where she put down her purse and car keys. She entered the living room, finding the TV still on and a 10 year old boy sleeping on the sofa. She smiled at him, while slowly walking to him. She took the remote control out of his hand and turned the TV off. She then took the blanked and covered him with it. At the touch of the material with his skin the boy stirred and opened his chocolate brown eyes.

''Onee-chan.....'' his little voice said.

He smiled a sweet smile that made Sango's heart melt.

''You're back.'' He declared quietly.

''Hai. I promised, didn't I?'' Sango smiled at him and started stroking his hair while siting on the edge of the sofa. ''How come you're still up Kohaku?'' she asked concern written all over her face.

''I had another nightmare, so I went to drink a glass of milk and than I decided to wait for you while watching TV. But I guess I fell asleep. Heh...'' he laughed a little.

Sango shook her head, before standing up and looking at her little brother, that she practically raised because there father was never home and their mother died when both of them were very young.

''Okay. Let's go to sleep. It's one already. So let's go.'' She said, giving him her hand, pulling him up.

''Hai.'' Were his last words for the entire night.

**SOUL DEVOTION**

''KYYAAAA!!!'' screamed Kagome before the punching bag she just hit fell off the hanger. She breathed hard and slowly crumbled to the floor, she closed her eyes for a moment, so her breathing would be regularly again.

Suddenly the doors of the dojo opened and soon a voice was heard:

''I see, Sensei Ibu thought you well.''

Making a 180 degree turn with her head, Kagome looked at the owner of the voice, recognition the person she was swiftly on her feet, hugging him.

''Jakotsu! Wha? He? What are you doing here?'' She finally asked, while releasing her hug and looking him in the eyes.

''What? Do I need a reason to visit my best friend, that I haven't seen in a very long time?'' He asked, an innocent look on his face, but Kagome knew better.

''Well I guess, but I know you to well to see that you are here with a reason. So tell me now, or should I just beat the crap out you. Three years of training made me control my powers 'ya know?'' She asked while cracking her knuckles and giving him a devils smile

''You know me to well Ka-chan.'' He said giving her a defeated smile and plopping himself on the floor indian stile.

She smiled the victory smile and sat down next to him.

''So, tell me Jakotsu. Why are you here?''

''Souta send me to watch after you, while he is away.'' He said in a smile voice shutting his eyes and praying she wouldn't blow up.

Kagome's head quickly shoot up, burning holes in to the wall of the dojo. ''I knew it! This was to good to be true! He just left this morning, not giving me a 'body guard'. Ugh...why must I always have some one to watch over me. It's not like I am a kid anymore. I'm sixteen almost seventeen and very good trained. So why...why doesn't he trust me...'' Her voice slowly became quieter and Jakotsu finally opened his eyes. Giving her a assured smile, he looked in to her blue eyes before speaking.

''He only wants you to be safe. That's all. And you know it. After what happened to you're father and Bankotsu, it is no wonder he has become very protected of you. It is because he loves you and he doesn't want to lose you.'' He once again looked at her before continuing.

''I know you understand him and his actions, it's just that you don't want to understand. But sooner or later you will accept it and sooner or later it will be over with this shit. The clock is still ticking and you know it.''

Kagome looked at him with a wave of defeat in her eyes. Proceeding his little speech in her head she finally opened her mouth.

''You've been practising that speech, haven't you?''

''Little bit. Did I rush it? It felt like...'' But Jakotsu was't able to finish the sentence because Kagome interrupted him.

''Nooo...It was good. I liked it.'' She said smiling at him. And silence fell on them. Jakotsu feed up with it, straighted his posture before asking.

''So, what do you think of my new hair stile?'' That earned him a sweet laugh from Kagome, making him happy.

**SOUL DEVOTION**

It was dark in the room where he sat. He loved the dark that is why he didn't bother to turn on the lights. His back was turned to the table as he sat on his chair and looked out the big window. He really liked looking at people who were walking down the now empty streets of Tokyo.

A soft knock on the door made him come back. He straighted his poise and his strong low voice was heard.

''Come in.'' He said loud enough so the person on the other side could heard him. Second latter Kagura entered the room.

''Inuyasha is here. Should I send him in?'' She asked.

''Yes. Send him in.'' He answered, still showing his back to the door.

Kagura merly nodded before opening the door. She turned to Inuyasha who was casually leaning against the wall.

''You may enter.'' She said to him as she passed him. Inuyasha nodded and entered the room.

''Sesshoumaru.'' He said, making his presence known.

''Inuyasha.'' Greeted Sesshoumaru and turned around. ''Take a seat.'' He added. And Inuyasha slowly sat down before him.

''I've received your letter.'' Inuyasha said as he took out the envelope and put it on the table.

''I know.'' Was his simply answer.

''And I will gladly join the Soul Battle tournament.'' He said, looking at his brother.

''I know that too.'' He said than turned around looking out the window. ''Let's just hope we there will not be a disaster like four years ago.'' Sesshoumaru quietly added, but enough so Inuyasha heard.

And at that point Inuyasha flinched from the idea a little, thinking back at the last tournament, four years ago.

**SOUL DEVOTION** **END**


	6. Chapter VI

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

**Inspiration song: **Seek and Destroy by Metallica

**SOUL DEVOTION: ****FOUR YEARS AGO**

**Chapter VI**

"So when is she leaving for America?" asked Sango as she snuggled in to her lovers embrace. They were currently lying on his bed, enjoying each other presents.

"In a month," he answered while running his hand through her long brown hair. He smiled at her as he felt her press herself to his naked body. Kissing her chin he sighed loving every moment of this. Not wanting to go back to reality.

"Ahh...You know. I remembered when you first met her. She was so happy, innocent and naive, especially her eyes were full of love. But now when I look at her, at her eyes they are so cold and distant, even though she can put on a good disguise, "said Sango, while leaving a trail of butterfly kisses on his bare chest.

"Yeah. I remember. That was about two years ago. Before that incident." Bankotsu thoughtfully said, before lifting her head up to make her look in to his eyes. She nodded before she lean in to him, kissing him fully on the lips and then they both gave in to the passion that surrounded them.

**SOUL DEVOTION**

It was dark as Sango opened her eyes and noticed that her lover was not there. With her hands she reached around the bed to make sure and realized that Bankotsu was definitely not in the bed. She slowly sat up, covering her chest with a sheet, looking around she noticed that the balcony door was open. Slowly she stood up, still holding the sheet to cover her naked body. Making her way toward the balcony door she paused as she heard a voice coming from the balcony. It was Bankotsu. He was talking to somebody.

"I see. So they chose you and me to represent Shikon... Yes I know, we will have to speed up things... Ok tomorrow, we will make all the arrangements. Let's meet tomorrow at my place at 10." with that said Bankotsu closed his cell phone.

He sighed before turning around to go talk to Sango who was standing between the door. Facing her he only nodded his had. Sango's face paled like a wall. She took a deep breath and then making her way towards him. She opened her palm, pleading for something. Bankotsu knew what she wanted, his mobile phone. He slowly handed it to her. In a hurry she started tipping on in. Going to main menu, then to messaging and finally to inbox where she read the latest message.

From: **Soul Tournament**

**S**pill the blood,

**O**pen the cut,

**U**gly commotion,

**L**and of **DEVOTION**.

With tears in her eyes she closed the phone before returning in to its owner. Looking at her handsome lover she couldn't help but to let her tears make their way down her cheeks. It was too late. They were too late. And she had a bad feeling.

**SOUL DEVOTION**

Sunday morning. The Higurashi family members were all seated down at the table, having breakfast. It was a tradition they had since the lived to have a nice Sunday breakfast. There were five people at the table, two teen-age boys, a little girl, middle-aged woman and an old man.

"Mom. We won't be able to come to lunch today. We need to train," said Bankotsu as he implicated the we on himself and his younger brother Souta. Their mother smiled and nodded her head. Turning to her young daughter she asked, "Ok. Kagome will bring you some food. Right dear?"

Kagome biting in her waffle smiled and nodded her head in agreement. "Sure. No problem."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and stood up cleaning the plates. She was a lucky woman to have these three kids. Even though she already lost a husband so soon, she felt lucky. Turning around looking back at the table too se her lucky charms she couldn't help but to smile again. Kagome the youngest of the three was glaring at her brother Souta, who was trying not laugh. Souta liked to irritate her. That just what siblings did. Looking at her oldest soon Bankotsu she sighed. He was so mature. Too mature for his age. He looked so much like his father, her husband. Long dark black hair braided. Tall and very handsome. Shaking her head she turned around and went to the kitchen wishing that her husband would be still alive so that he could see their kids growing up in to beautiful adults.

"Soutaaa!" yelled Kagome as she tried to reach for her phone that was currently in Souta's possession. "Give me back my phone!"

Souta laughed as he watched his little sister trying to grab the phone from him. "Why? So that you can call your BOYfriend?" he asked amused as Kagome blushed.

"Hojo-kun is not my boyfriend! He is just a boy and a friend!" She tried to rationalize. "Now give me back my phone!" Souta just laughed.

"That is enough Souta. Give Kagome her phone back," said Bankotsu in a stern voice. Souta sighed; he knew that he shouldn't mess with his older brother. Kagome still glaring at him opened her palm to him so that he could put the phone there. And so he did. As soon as the phone touched Kagome's palm she in a swift motion took it and excused herself from the table, she ran up the stairs to her room and closed the door with a loud BAM.

**SOUL** **DEVOTION**

"It seem that it has been decided, who is going to represent each group. For Shikon the two fighters are Bankotsu and Renkotsu, for Katana: Sesshoumaru and Miroku, for Miasma: Naraku and Kagura and for Sengoku Jidai: Midoriko and Kikyo." said Sango as she read the message from her mobile phone. She was currently siting in the Higurashi - Shichinintai dojo. She looked around to see all the members intensely watching her as she flipped to another message. "The first fight is between Renkotsu and Sesshoumaru tomorrow at noon." She took a glance at Renkotsu before closing the phone shot and giving it to Bankotsu.

Without breaking a contact with Renkotsu he took the phone from Sango. Nodding his head at his friend he stood up before speaking: "let's fight."

**SOUL** **DEVOTION**

The scene was not pretty. Renkotsu lay on the ground unconscious and injured. Everything around him was destroyed and burned down. The only living thing that was standing it the dead zone was a tall man. Sesshoumaru Takahashi.

Sesshoumaru Takahashi; the leader of Katana. Demon. Has silver hair and golden eyes. In his hand he holds a sword. He stands tall and unfazed.

The second fight was between Bankotsu and Kagura, which were won by Bankotsu. Naraku defeated Midoriko in the third fight. And Kikyo was the winner of the fourth fight. She defeated Miroku.

The four remaining fighters were: Sesshoumaru, Bankotsu, Naraku, Kikyo. Everything was going according to plan.

**SOUL DEVOTION**** END  
**

_I'm back! Expect one more chapter about the past and then we can go back to the present. :)_**  
**


End file.
